Génération après Génération
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Scorpius avait toujours pensé qu'ils se détesteraient, il n'aurait jamais penser tomber amoureux. Slash Albus S. Potter / Scorpius Malfoy.


_Genre :_** One-Shot.**

_Auteur : _Bah moi, **Pady** (nouveau surnom...)

_Pairing : _**Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy**. J'adore ce couple mais il y a trop peu de fics sur eux et ça m'a motivé à essayer... je ne sais pas si ça va être beaucoup lu mais tant pis, je me lance . Il y a un slash **Harry/Draco** également suggéré.

_Rating :_ **M **! Pour cause de **lemons** (au nombre de deux, s'il vous plait... je me suis exploitée toute seule haha !) et pour **quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être « choquer »** vers la fin. Autant prévenir.

_Disclamer : _Alors ces messieurs ne sont pas à moi (sniif), pas plus que le monde de JKR (re snif) et je ne touche rien en écrivant... (re re snif !)

**Bonsoir à tous ceux qui s'aventurent ici !**

**Voilà un OS sur lequel je travaille depuis un moment et qui a été achevé presque d'une traite. Il est loin d'être aussi bien que ce que je m'étais immaginé mais bon, je suis toute émue quand même.**

**C'est mon premier OS HP et mon premier essai sur ce couple si adorable... voilà que je stress maintenant ! Je vous souhaite un agréable moment et j'espère pas trop long et ennuyeux.**

* * *

**GENERATION APRES GENERATION **

* * *

_**POV Scorpius**_

Je me souviens encore de cette première fois où je t'ai vu.

Ca n'avait rien de particulier, c'était même plutôt banal, alors que c'était probablement _la_ rencontre que j'attendais le plus au monde.

Tu étais assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, seul, dans tes habils de moldus, le regard perdu par delà la fenêtre, quelque part sur le quai où un flux de parents et d'enfants se quittaient avec amour et déchirement. Peut-être que tu les enviais. Peut-être... Sûrement.

Je me suis approché de toi avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, un modèle unique dans les gênes des Malfoy. Nous vivions certainement une scène que nos parents avaient déjà vécu une époque, comme si nous étions eux, comme si c'était notre destinée, de nous détester.

Je pensais que c'était ce qui arriverait. J'avais toujours pensé ainsi.

J'ai insulté ta mère au lieu de te saluer. C'était une Weasley, une idiote pauvre par définition. Même si je ne la connaissais pas.

J'ai craché sur le nom de ton père au lieu de te sourire. Harry Potter. Je t'ai demandé comment il allait dans son asile de fous. Puis je t'ai tendu la main, te proposant mon amitié non sans garder mon sourire ironique et ma voix qui te promettait de te haïr.

Je me souviens encore de ton calme, de la façon dont tu étais resté si impassible, les yeux presque éteints, ta main effleurant la vitre comme si tu voulais être de l'autre côté. Comme si Poudlard allait être ton cauchemar, comme si j'en ferai parti... Et j'ai vu cette main venir vers moi, sans hésitation, franche.

Elle a serré la mienne et mon coeur s'est mis à battre la chamade. J'étais comme une bombe à retardements à cet instant. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés et mon souffle s'est bloqué. Mais ce n'était pas la surprise de recevoir ton amitié plutôt que ta haine.

C'était ta main. Ta main dans la mienne. Ta froideur dans ma chaleur. Toi au creux de moi.

Comme une boule de neige que j'enveloppais doucement et qui fondais entre mes doigts ; car tu avais ce sourire qui me bouleversait. Un sourire glacé de ténèbres, blasé, mais tellement doux, aimable.

J'étais une bombe à retardements parce que ta main était comme un éclair et mon coeur grondait le tonerre.

Puis tu m'as laissé en plan, dans cet état bizarre, mes pupilles encore dilatées et la gorge sèche. Tu es sorti du compartiment avec ta robe de sorcier. Nous étions arrivés à Poudlard.

Nous n'avions que onze ans et pourtant je te trouvais si mature. Si adulte.

C'était comme si tu avais déjà fait Poudlard, comme si tous ces enseignements ne te servaient à rien puisque tu décrochais toujours les meilleurs notes. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas bien sûr, je n'avais jamais été bon à l'école. Je ne pouvais même pas te faire de la concurrence et te haïr pour cela.

Je réalisais que je n'en avais même pas envie. Te détester, quel intérêt ? Je préfèrais tellement t'observer... De loin, discrètement. Tu étais si seul, sans amis, tu mangeais toujours au bord du lac à 13h00 parce que tu voulais éviter le flux d'élèves assourdissants qui se précipitaient en cours à cette heure là. Tu préfèrais manger en retard, et arriver en cours en retard, mais ce n'était pas grave puisque tu étais si intelligent. Si calme alors que moi je bouillais.

N'est-ce pas drôle, Albus ? Mon père était celui qui était serein, qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, celui qui ne frappait pas. Mon père, Draco Malfoy, n'était qu'un gosse maladroit et peureux qui a été lâche et qui l'a regretté jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et tu es comme lui. Tu es celui de nous deux qui a cette beauté froide.

D'ailleurs tu es à Serpentard... Et je suis à Gryffondor.

Alors que c'était ton père, Harry Potter, qui souriait toujours, qui se battait pour les idéaux en lesquels il croyait, parfois trop impulsif certes, mais c'était lui qui cognait. Lui l'homme courageux qui n'a jamais rien regretté de sa vie. Et je suis comme lui.

Moi qui avais toujours pensé que nous serions comme eux.

Moi qui avais idéalisé notre rencontre... Le jour où j'aurais enfin quelqu'un à haïr.

Quelqu'un pour apaiser ma douleur, cette agonie qui me ronge et qui me détruit à l'intérieur, chaque jour, chaque seconde, chaque minute. Je pourris. Le mal est en moi et je suis sale.

Je voulais... je voulais tellement rejeter la faute sur toi, m'accrocher à tes yeux verts comme une bouée de sauvetage que je pourrais couler une fois sauvé des eaux. Mais tu avais accepté mon amitié et tu n'as jamais voulu me haïr.

Je me souviens de ce jour en troisième année où je t'ai approché, suivi de quelques acolytes, tu te promenais non loin du saule cogneur. Je t'ai provoqué, encore, toujours, juste parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je suivais mes instincts. J'ai encore parlé de ton père, l'aliéné, je me suis moqué ouvertement de lui, je t'ai fait mal. Je voulais te faire mal !

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que ce que je cherchais au fond de moi, c'était te voir réagir. C'était te voir vivant. Te voir parler, crier, hurler, frapper... Parce que ça te rendait la vie. Parce que j'étouffais de t'observer mourir un peu plus chaque jour, dans ta solitude et dans ton silence.

Je pensais que tu allais hausser les épaules avec indifférence, te détourner et partir. Au lieu de cela, tu as soupiré, et tu as dit : « Scorpius, nous ne sommes pas eux. Nous ne serons jamais eux. »

Et ces paroles... je ne les oublierai jamais.

Elles ont réveillé un monstre en moi. Ces mots avaient quelque chose de cruellement réaliste : c'était vrai. Je ne m'appelais pas Draco Malfoy et tu ne t'appelais pas Harry Potter. Même si j'étais déjà Mangemort à l'âge de quatorze ans, même si j'avais déjà tué. Même si tu avais les yeux verts.

Je voulais tellement haïr nos ressemblances que je suis tombé amoureux de nos différences.

Tu avais des cheveux en bataille mais loin d'être indomptables comme ceux de ton père, et surtout ils étaient presque roux. Un châtain avec des reflets éblouissants lorsque tu t'allongeais sur l'herbe au soleil ; des cheveux qui donnaient envie d'être caressés, câjolés.

Comme ton corps qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ton père. Un corps fin sans muscles, un corps de garçon innocent qui n'a pas vécu la guerre. Tu n'avais pas de lunettes ni de problèmes de vue, ce qui rendait ton âme d'autant plus transparente et magnifique. Tu étais tel un écorché vif.

Mes cheveux à moi étaient blonds, un blond très pâle, et c'est sûrement grâce à cette couleur caractéristique chez les Malfoy que tu m'avais reconnu d'emblée dans le Poudlard Express. Mais ils sont longs et m'arrivent aux épaules, alors je les noue en catogan. Mes yeux ne sont pas gris, ni bleus. Ils sont juste marrons foncés. Banals. Comme le bois, comme la terre, comme la boue. Presque noirs. Comme les ténèbres de mon âme.

Et mon corps est musclé, il n'est pas celui fin et fragile qu'était mon père à la même époque, mon père qui avait peur d'aller à la forêt interdite. Mon corps est musclé parce que je suis Mangemort, parce que je dois être fort physiquement.

Je haïs mon corps, je haïs cette marque. Mais j'étais un gosse, alors... je voulais haïr autre que moi-même. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour cela.

C'est ainsi que j'avais toujours pensé que nous nous détesterions. Après tout, Voldemort régnait encore. J'avais succédé à mon père en tant que Mangemort alors que je n'avais que dix ans. N'étais-je pas censé dédaigner le fils du héros ? C'était mon rôle.

Et _tu_ étais le fils du héros. Enfin, un héros oublié... certes.

_« L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »_

Personne n'avait compris le sens de ces paroles à l'époque où nos pères étaient à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore pensait que Harry Potter devait tuer Voldemort et tout le monde pensait ainsi. Sans quoi ton père mourrait, physiquement...

Ils n'auraient jamais pensé, mentalement.

Ton père n'a pas réussi à tuer Voldemort. Il était trop puissant. C'est une réalité qui me déchire le coeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas nés dans un autre monde où il aurait vaincu et où nous aurions pu nous aimer tous les deux... sans peurs ? Harry Potter n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre et tant que Voldemort survit encore, Harry ne peut vivre.

Il survit. Il est là, materiellement, dans cette maison de repos, éloigné de tous. Mais il est absent mentalement, son regard est vide, il n'est même pas fou, il n'est rien, rien.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de toutes ces fois où nous nous étions croisés à cette maison de repos ? Nous n'étions que deux gosses, nous n'avions même pas cinq, six ans. Pourtant mon père venait voir le tien. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ?

Quand mon père est mort, j'avais dix ans, il s'est fait tué lors d'une mission à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La veille, il m'avait longtemps parlé, assis au coin du feu de notre manoir, il m'avait confié ses joies, ses peines, son amour pour Harry Potter, ses regrets, surtout ses regrets.

Si un jour Harry se réveille, il m'a demandé de lui transmettre ses excuses, de lui demander pardon. J'ai gardé cette boule au creux de moi quand il est mort, ce secret au creux de mon coeur.

J'ai pleuré, longtemps, assis sur le tapis où je discutais encore avec mon père vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Il me manquait tant. Je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, je ne voulais pas supporter ça seul. Même ma mère ne savait comment me réconforter. Elle ne faisait que suivre le destin, le destin qui avait empêché Narcissa Malfoy de consoler son fils à l'époque.

C'était un cercle vicieux, et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, parce que j'étais terrifié à ce moment-là. Terrifié que le destin me mette sur ton chemin et reproduise la même boucle qu'avec Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Terrifié que je tombe amoureux de toi et que j'en meurs à la fin.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela aussi que j'avais décidé de te haïr...

* * *

**ASP/SM**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter lisait la lettre qui lui annonçait qu'il allait être préfet à peu près au même moment où Scorpius Malfoy entrait dans la Grande Salle, riant aux éclats.

Le regard d'Albus glissa instinctivement vers lui, vers ce sourire chaleureux et vivant qui le réchauffait chaque jour. Albus n'était plus qu'un corps vide depuis longtemps... et il n'y avait que _lui _pour l'électriser à ce point.

Scorpius riait et à ce moment-là, même s'il était un peu jaloux de ses amis, Albus pensa que c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux comme expression.

Bien entendu, le Serpentard avait déjà vu le blond pleurer. Il l'avait déjà vu déchiré, faible.

Et il détestait ça.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Chaque pore de sa peau l'aimait au point que s'il ne voyait pas Scorpius au moins une fois par jour, il se retrouvait tel un drogué en manque, le cherchant du regard.

Scorpius pensait qu'il l'ignorait lorsqu'ils se parlaient, lorsque le blond le provoquait.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Albus sentait toujours son coeur s'accelerer dans ces moments-là.

Il ne laissait personne d'autre l'approcher à part lui, il ne recherchait la compagnie de personne à part lui.

Il était le seul à pouvoir chasser ses démons, à réussir à lui faire oublier qui il était, qui il serait. Avec lui, il oubliait son but, sa consitance, ce pourquoi il était né. Et tout ça grâce à un sourire ou un regard. Pathétique.

Encore plus pathétique parce que Scorpius le détestait, encore plus pathétique d'apprécier quelqu'un qui vous insulte, qui vous dit lorsqu'il vous a surpris en train de trébucher :

– Hey, Potter ! Je ne te savais pas myope, tu devrais penser à t'acheter des lunettes ! Ou alors penser à passer moins de temps sur tes devoirs, tu vas te transformer en rat de bibliothèque si ça continue. Ca te rendrait encore plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà.

Classique. Basique. Insultes copiées-collées de la bouche de son père, Draco Malfoy.

Albus le savait alors il ne réagissait pas. A quoi bon s'énerver ? Il était assez las de cette relation sans queue ni tête, qui n'aboutirait jamais à rien. Il était las de donner pour ne reçevoir que de la haine.

Il posa sa lettre de préfet sur la table et soupira.

Scorpius venait de lui lancer un regard noir à la table des Gryffondor. Charmant comme marque d'attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Une jeune fille s'approcha du blond et lui donna une lettre, à lui aussi, il avait l'air hébété. Albus l'observa et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit le blond sauter de joie sur place.

– Je suis préfet !

Scorpius ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, songea Albus en se levant. Il était vrai que le blond était mauvais en cours (même si Albus le savait très intelligent... ce devait être un blocage depuis la mort de son père) et qu'il était plutôt prétentieux.

Toutefois les professeurs semblaient avoir entr'apperçu son potentiel et le fils du héros déchu ne put qu'en rire intérieurement. Scorpius était trop beau. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

– Félicitations, ami, souffla t-il dans l'oreille du blond en le frôlant à peine tandis qu'il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Il avait senti Scorpius frissoner.

Il lui faisait de l'effet... ça, il le savait.

Il lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, dès leur rencontre, dès cette poignée de main, parce que Scorpius était resté figé, le souffle court...

Il lui faisait de l'effet... sinon le blond ne le provoquerait pas aussi souvent. Ne le chercherait pas des yeux dès qu'Albus sortait de son dortoir. Et il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait dire qu'il le haïssait, que leurs parents aussi, Albus savait ce qu'il en était réellement.

D'ailleurs, il esquissa un sourire satisfait quand il entendit les pas du blond derrière lui. Il le suivait discrètement, et le Serpentard monta à la tour d'Astronomie, là où il allait chaque soir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toît, il s'appuya sur le rebord et observa les étoiles un long moment.

Scorpius était derrière lui, silencieux, l'observant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Son regard descendait le long du corps de son prétendu « ami » et il lui semblait que les papillons recommençaient leur fiesta dans son ventre.

– Tu aimes les étoiles, toi aussi ? demanda le brun, amusé.

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il savait. Il savait ce regard coulant sur lui, ce regard plein de désir... Scorpius se sentit honteux et baissa la tête. Ses pieds étaient soudain très interessants.

– Non, bien sûr, s'amusa Albus. Tu m'as suivi parce que je t'ai fait frissoné, parce que tu avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait... de me toucher... D'ailleurs, tes yeux viennent de suivre mon corps, d'en tracer les contours... Je suis sûr que tu serais même capable de le dessiner, déclara t-il, moqueur.

Horrifié, Scorpius se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il devait... se reprendre ! Cracher, insulter, mépriser !

– Tu m'observes tout le temps, n'est-ce pas fatiguant ? Et ne me dis pas que tu fais cela pour trouver les faiblesses de ton ennemi, Scorpius. Au risque de paraître vulgaire, mes faiblesses ne se trouvent pas dans mon cul.

Le blond ne vit pas son sourire ironique mais il le devina à sa voix. Albus se foutait de lui. Et le plus étrange, c'est que cet ange sans vie, si calme, si pacifique d'habitude, était en train de vomir son dégoût de lui... choisissant ses mots avec soin, ces mots qui font mal. Ces mots trop vrais.

– Nous ne sommes pas eux, tu sais ? Nous pouvons nous aimer... Enfin, se rattrapa t-il de peur de faire une erreur monumentale, en tant qu'amis bien sûr.

Car s'il le désirait, Albus n'était pas certain que Scorpius l'aime.

– On pourrait venir tous les soirs ici, je te montrerai... les étoiles...

Et Albus fit un pas en arrière qui le colla contre le corps chaud du gryffondor. Il ne le pensait pas aussi près... Scorpius voulait vraiment le frôler apparement...

Le blond se raidit à ce contact et ses mains tremblèrent dans celles du brun tandis que ce dernier les plaçait sur son ventre.

– Tu m'enveloppes..., souffla Albus dans son cou, penchant la tête en arrière. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'accrocher... Sinon j'échouerai...

Scorpius eut envie de pleurer, ravi mais effrayé d'avoir ce corps tant désiré entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait... mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à cet instant.

– Je veux tout ce que tu me donnes, soyons amis, s'il te plait...

Donner son amitié, hein... Et est-ce que les amis se donnent des mains baladeuses ? Est-ce que les amis se donnent des baisers et des caresses dans le cou ? Est-ce que les amis murmurent toutes ces jolies choses dans leurs oreilles ?

– L'année prochaine, nous aurons des chambres de préfets en chef...

Et est-ce que les amis bougent des hanches contre votre bas-ventre en vous allumant plus vite que la magie ne saurait le faire ?

– A-Amis, répéta Scorpius, hors d'haleine.

Il bougeait à présent en rythme contre lui, emporté par un flot de désir incontrôlable.

– Ou autre chose... Mais plus ennemis, je t'en prie.

La voix d'Albus s'était brisée. C'est alors que Scorpius réalisa. Il n'était pas... Il ne devait pas... Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas !

Il s'écarta brusquemment et leva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, sous le regard surpris du brun.

– Rien d'autre, parce que je suis Mangemort ! dit-il douloureusement. Eh oui, je tue pour le grand méchant du monde sorcier, alors le fils du héros ne doit pas tomber amoureux du vilain crapaud !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette douleur étrange déchirait son coeur. Il n'avait jamais rien espéré avec Albus, merde ! Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal de savoir que leur amour était condamné ? Pourquoi Albus partageait ses sentiments ?! Si seulement ils s'étaient haï...

Le regard vert s'assombrit en voyant la marque et Scorpius tourna les talons, voulant fuir et ne plus jamais se retourner. Mais un bras l'en empêcha.

– Je le savais déjà, tu as pleuré pendant des jours après avoir reçu la marque, nous étions en quatrième année. Mais tu as oublié une chose : le héros n'en est pas un. Il est mort, Scorpius...

Ce fut au tour d'Albus d'avoir les yeux au bord des larmes.

– Il est mort, ce sale con, cracha t-il en détournant les yeux, bouillant de rage contenue. Ce n'est plus qu'un corps... Il ne l'a pas tué ! Il n'a rien fait, rien ! Il m'a tout légué, tu parles d'un père... Il m'a légué la souffrance, l'obligation de tuer Voldemort. Et ne frissone pas ! Parce que moi je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom, il est mon ennemi, et je ne vis que pour le tuer. Ce salopard a détruit ma vie et il a détruit la tienne. Celles de nos pères aussi... Personne n'immagine qu'Albus Severus Potter, pauvre petit garçon chétif et traumatisé qui reste dans son coin, ne vit que dans le but de se venger, ne respire que pour un jour pouvoir l'étouffer ! Je le hais, lui et mon père, Harry Potter ! Alors ne parle pas de « fils du héros », ne parle pas de héros, parce que ça n'existe pas ! Même moi je ne suis pas un prince, je suis aussi un vilain crapaud !

Albus releva sa manche avec hargne et Scorpius se sentit vaciller. La marque des ténèbres sur le bras du fils d'Harry Potter. Mangemort. Il était mangemort...

– Nous ne sommes pas eux, je te l'ai dit. Et je te protègerai, là où mon père n'a pas su protéger Draco Malfoy. Tu seras mon ami, mon amant, mon mari... Je t'en fais la promesse.

* * *

**ASP/SM **

* * *

_**POV Scorpius**_

– Tu seras mon ami, mon amant, mon mari...

Je me souviens encore de nettement de cette promesse...

Cette promesse que tu m'as faite, alors que nous n'avions que seize ans. Et tu n'as pas failli. Malgré la distance que j'ai imposée entre nous, tu t'es débrouillé pour te rapprocher de moi, pour me surprendre dans mes moments de solitude. Pour m'apaiser.

Tu savais exactement quand je faisais ma ronde, tu savais où je me cachais tout le temps... et ma détresse était comme un appel pour toi, car si tu étais sans vie, une machine destinée à tuer ; moi je n'étais qu'un gamin forcé à tuer et qui se détestait pour cela. Un gamin qui ne faisait que pleurer...

Après cette scène sur le toît, je t'ai beaucoup repoussé, et avec hargne. J'ai recommencé à t'humilier.

Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voyes dans cet état pitoyable. Toi qui étais si fort Albus... Toi qui avais toujours eu pour mission de _le_ tuer... Mon Maître. Si seulement tu savais que tu es le seul Maître de mon coeur...

Pour être honnête, j'avais honte que ce soient _tes_ bras qui me réconfortent. Des bras purs... des mains et des doigts qui n'auraient jamais dû faire couler le sang. Pourtant tu es devenu mangemort et de sang froid, afin de gagner la confiance de Voldemort.

Pour mieux le détruire, de l'intérieur. Peut-être es-tu devenu mangemort pour me sauver aussi... ? Je préfère mieux ne pas y penser, je crois.

J'aurais dû te réconforter, au lieu de me laisser aller. J'aurais dû être fort. Je n'aurais pas dû m'effondrer dans tes bras quand j'ai tué cet enfant innocent...

Après tout, de nous deux, j'ai toujours été le plus sale, celui qui méritait amplement cette punition. Un Malfoy... C'est dans nos veines, n'est-ce pas, d'être des déchets de la nature ? Même mon père avait laissé couler ses larmes au dessus du lavabo des toilettes... Mimi Geignarde me l'a raconté alors que je reproduisais exactement les mêmes gestes il y a quelques jours.

Pitoyable.

Es-tu sûr que nous ne sommes pas eux ? Que nous pouvons nous aimer ? Même aujourd'hui, j'ai peur parfois. Peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Une douce et poignante illusion.

Tous les soirs tu montais sur le toît, et à chaque fois, je te suivais. Comme un chien. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas être ton ami, j'étais terrifié. Je te disais que si Voldemort apprenait notre relation, nous qui devions fidélité à lui et à lui seul, nous nous ferions tués sans aucun scrupule.

Dans ces moments-là, tu ne disais rien. J'entendais juste un soupir las et je te voyais observer les étoiles avec tristesse. C'était un risque à prendre selon toi. Tu étais si courageux...

Pour me rassurer, tu me parlais astronomie, tu m'apprenais les planètes et les constellations, comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire professeur et nous ne parlions jamais de nos vies personelles. Tu ne me disais pas quand tu souffrais.

Tu étais si impassible... Mais tout n'était qu'une carapace, car ton coeur pleurait en silence. Ou bien n'en avait-il plus la force ? Si jeune et si usé...

Alors que moi, je te montrais toutes mes failles, égoïstement. Jamais je n'avais eu de véritables amis, juste des gens qui étaient attirés par ma popularité à Poudlard, rien d'autre. Aucune oreille pour bercer ma souffrance.

Et un soir en septième année, tu m'as embrassé.

Je me suis laissé faire, docilement, sans y répondre. J'avais mal au coeur. Si mal.

Parce que tes lèvres contre les miennes étaient la sensation la plus magnifique mais aussi la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie. Ta bouche me caressait avec tant de tendresse. Ta langue ne demandait qu'à entrer dans ma bouche tout en restant patiente et délicate.

Mon souffle était figé, mes yeux écarquillés. Je crois même que je tremblais entre tes bras alors que tes mains me serraient maladroitement par la taille. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te répondre ?

– Al... Albus, parvins-je à dire difficilement en détournant mon visage pour échapper à ta prise. Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas...

Je me souviens encore de tes joues rouges et du désir qui dansait dans tes flammes vertes. Troublées.

– Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ? m'as-tu répondu, légèrement surpris.

– J'peux pas... Le Seigneur des...

– A bat Voldemort ! as-tu hurlé en te reculant, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Cesse d'être lâche Scorpius ! Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai sacrifié suffisamment de ma vie à cause de ce monstre ? J'en ai marre d'être courageux et de m'entraîner pour le battre ! Marre d'être courageux pour t'aimer ! Aide-moi si tu m'aimes...

T'aimer ?

Mon coeur battait si vite dans ma cage thoracique. Tes mots me poignardaient. Moi, t'aimer ? C'était une blague ! Une hérésie ! Au fond, j'avais l'impression de toucher un trésor, une pierre précieuse.

Tu as mal interprété mon silence et tes yeux se sont voilés de douleur.

– Tu ne veux que mon amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Alors mets-toi là où je pense, tu n'es qu'un peureux Scorpius, as-tu craché puis tu t'es éloigné, me laissant en plan.

Soudain, un voile rouge est passé devant mes yeux : perdre son amitié, ses douces paroles, ses sourires... Le perdre _lui_. Perdre ma vie.

Je suis devenu blême avant de rougir de colère. Elle montait en moi comme un feu que j'avais toujours refoulé, et il fallait qu'elle explose.

Enragé, je t'ai attrapé le poignet et t'ait plaqué contre le mur.

– Tu n'es qu'un connard, ai-je sifflé. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas... ? Oui j'ai peur et je t'emmerde ! Moi, je... j'aimerais qu'on sorte vivants de cette aventure et qu'on puisse vivre heureux ensemble un jour ! Toi, tu es toujours en train de foncer, sans te préoccuper des conséquences, quitte à nous sacrifier. On ne va pas mourir demain tu sais...

Un rire amer s'est échappé de tes lèvres, et il m'a glacé le sang. Sous l'ironie de tes paroles se cachait un profond désespoir, un abîme de ténèbres dans lequel tu t'étais noyé depuis bien longtemps.

– Tu es si naïf.

– Et toi tu as sombré Albus.

– Alors sauve-moi..., as-tu chuchoté tout contre mes lèvres.

Ton souffle sur ma peau et tes yeux verts qui me fixaient avec tant de convoitise me firent perdre la tête. Je vis ton visage s'approcher tout près du mien et ta langue caresser à nouveau mes lèvres, d'un geste fiévreux.

Tu avais la fièvre. La fièvre de l'amour. Du désir. De l'impatience... La peur de mourir.

Cette image était si sensuelle que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir doucement, tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait pour t'aceuillir, et que ma langue touchait doucement la tienne, sans jamais s'enrouler.

Doucement, tes pouces se posèrent et s'ancrèrent sur mes pomettes alors que tu descendais lentement de mon visage, léchant chaque parcelle de mon cou, ne faisant aucune jalouse.

Mes mains passèrent dans tes cheveux avec délicatesse alors que nous échangions un baiser passioné, dénué de toute innocence. Un brasier qui incendiait notre bas-ventre et nous comblait d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Tes bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille, rapprochant nos deux corps et je pus sentir ton excitation contre ma cuisse.

Un sourire amusé est apparu sur tes lèvres et on a échangé un regard complice, un regard... amoureux. Et sans demander mon accord, tu as fait transplané un lit sur le toît.

Si je n'avais pas été si excité, si perdu dans ma fièvre, j'aurais peut-être pensé que faire transplaner un objet dans Poudlard par un sorcier de ton âge relevait de l'impossible...

Nous avons reculé, sans cesser de nous embrasser, sans cesser de gémir doucement dans la bouche de l'autre tellement c'était bon. Nos mains étaient partout, de vêtements en vêtements, du cou à l'aine, elles passaient, repassaient, sans jamais s'arrêter, incontrôlables.

Mon genou a heurté le pied du lit et tu m'as poussé en arrière sans douceur. Je me souviens encore de ton sourire joueur et de tes yeux plein de désir qui me faisaient me sentir si beau et si laid à la fois. Car tu étais magnifique...

Magnifique quand tu as plongé sur moi comme un prédateur. D'abord le genoux droit à côté de ma cuisse, puis le gauche de l'autre, et tu es grimpé sur le lit ne lâchant jamais mon coeur, mon âme, mes yeux marrons qui devaient s'assombrir d'envie. Noirs désirs...

Deux mains se sont alors glissées de part et d'autre de ma tête et tu m'as embrassé sauvagement, abaissant ton bassin pour rencontrer le mien et j'ai cru devenir fou. Mes hanches se sont soulevées et nous avons bougé en rythme, mimant l'acte sexuel.

C'était lent... si lent que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais si doux, si sensuel... Nous étions en train de réinventer l'amour.

Je crois que ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois au fait que n'importe qui pourrait monter sur le toît et nous surprendre.

La seule idée qui m'effleurait l'esprit, non, qui me bouffait le ventre, c'était celle de te sentir au plus profond de moi, pour atteindre le seul endroit que tu navais pas encore touché...

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'après un vol plané de vêtements, une fois totalement nus, je t'ai laissé me dominer. J'étais le passif et je n'en avais pas honte...

Car c'était si délicieux de se faire dévorer de cette façon. Je me sentais si aimé, si fort et si faible à la fois... Je vivais pour la première fois de ma vie tout en mourrant dans tes bras.

J'étais un paradoxe, entre amour et crainte, entre tendresse et violence. J'étais ton opposé... Et on s'est assemblés.

La position de ma première fois fut douloureuse mais me fit voir les étoiles bien plus que celles qui planaient au dessus de tes yeux flous et de tes joues rougies.

Tu as passé mes jambes sur tes épaules et m'a pénétré après une longue préparation. J'étais effrayé, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Alors tu as fait ce geste qui m'a fait fondre... un sillon de petits baisers déposés sur ma tempe, mon nez, mes joues, mes lèvres, mon menton... partout.

Tu étais partout. Même dans mon corps...

Puis ta langue s'est enroulée autour de la mienne pour me rouler une pelle que je n'oublierai jamais de ma vie. Ta main s'est activée sur mon sexe, un peu maladroite mais rapidement compétente si bien qu'il ne m'a fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour que toutes ces attentions ne me fassent trembler de bien-être.

D'un coup de rein, tu m'as envahi, et je n'ai presque rien senti... Et tu as poussé, poussé... Loin, toujours plus loin... Vers quelle destination voulais-tu m'emmener ?

Tu m'as touché, à _cet_ endroit aussi, et mes yeux se sont révulsés. J'étais surpris et ennivré d'une telle sensation... Et on a continué, encore, toujours, tu entrais en moi et sortais comme un voleur, puis tu revenais sans la clé, pour posséder ce qui était déjà à toi, certifié Potter.

Et moi je poussais vers toi, pour t'enfoncer plus profondémment. Il y eut un moment, peu avant la jouissance, où c'était si intense, si rapide, que j'ai caché mon visage entre mes mains, pensant simplement que c'était juste incroyable.

– Scor... Scorpius...

Tu avais l'air si inquiet lorsque j'ai légèrement entrouvert mes mains et ancré mon regard dans le tien. Mais il n'exprimait que plaisir, il était rassurant alors tu as souri sincèrement.

J'ai failli en pleurer tant ton sourire était beau ; je ne l'avais jamais vu sur toi auparavant.

Albus Severus Potter s'est alors penché sur mon visage et a capturé mes lèvres, haletant, essouflé, continuant à m'empaler avec amour.

Mes doigts cachaient, bordaient à présent nos deux visages et nous nous sourions tout contre nos lèvres, dans cette douce obscurité protectrice... Nous nous chuchotions des choses interdites, des « je t'aime » qui accéléraient les pulsations de nos coeurs.

Nos yeux brillaient et c'est ainsi que tu jouis, te déversant dans mon corps, gémissant fortement près de ma bouche. Il m'en fallut peu pour te suivre et je crus avoir perdu une partie de moi-même tant la jouissance avait été longue...

* * *

**ASP/SM**

* * *

D'un pas décidé, un jeune adolescent poussa une porte qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais franchir. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'il n'avait plus revu son père.

Près d'une cheminée, Harry Potter était assis sur son fauteuil, ses yeux verts éteints fixant les flammes qui crépitaient devant lui. Il était désormais seul dans son chalet depuis que James, son premier fils, s'était marié à une certaine Adriana et qu'ils avaient acheté une maison juste à côté.

James s'était toujours beaucoup occupé de son père et il méprisait tous ceux qui osaient critiquer Harry. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, les gens comprenaient et se taisaient. Ils ne disaient rien lorsqu'ils apperçevaient cet homme devenu_ fou_, mais leurs yeux parlaient bien plus.

Ils avaient pitié. Ils avaient pitié pour ce corps sans vie, pour ce père de famille qui n'avait pu élever et voir ses enfants grandir, ni aimer sa femme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Seul James avait connu son père dans son état « normal », quand il était tout petit.

James et Albus étaient en froid depuis le collège et leur petite soeur Lily se retrouvait au milieu de cette relation étrange, ne voulant prendre le parti de personne.

D'aussi loin que James se souvienne, Albus, le cadet, avait toujours été insensible. Jamais il n'avait montré ses émotions, jamais il n'avait pleuré. Au début il avait pris son petit frère en affection, se disant qu'il supportait mal le drame de sa famille.

Et puis, Albus avait finalement dit qu'il se fichait de son père et c'était à partir de ce moment là que les choses avaient dégénéré. James était persuadé que ce gosse -bien qu'il soit son petit frère- était dépourvu de coeur humain.

Pour lui, il était simplement impossible qu'Albus puisse être amoureux, qu'Albus puisse avoir des amis. Parfois son petit frère lui faisait peur...

Alors, ce matin-là, lorsque le cadet des Potter tappa au chalet et que James lui ouvrit, à moitié endormi, il crut à un mirage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna ce dernier, non sans une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

– Je... je viens voir papa, déclara le plus jeune, détournant ses yeux verts pour ne pas croiser le regard perçant de son grand frère.

– Parce que tu l'appelles _Papa_ maintenant ? railla James. Tu débarques ici à 17 balais alors que tu ne l'as plus vu depuis deux ans et tu ne te sens même pas gêné ? J'aurais honte à ta place ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

– J'ai eu mes ASPICS...

Son regard fixait à présent ses chaussures, comme s'il semblait y trouver un soudain interêt particulier.

– Et ? s'impatienta James. Tu veux peut-être que papa te félicite ?

– Non, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Il ne peut pas parler, je sais.J'avais juste besoin de le voir.

– ... Maintenant ? demanda l'ancien gryffondor, un peu décontenancé. Albus, tu l'as rejeté... Tu as dit qu'il n'était rien pour toi, que ça t'avait fait chier de venir le voir à la maison de repos quand t'étais petit. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec les Potter, bon sang !

– Et toi tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas différent de Voldemort...

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que son petit frère venait de prendre le ton le plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Albus avait toujours les yeux baissés, semblant mal à l'aise et James l'invita à entrer chez lui et s'asseoir dans son salon.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça, tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas, soupira l'aîné en prenant place à côté de lui. J'étais énervé, tu me connais, je dis n'importe quoi quand je pète un câble...

– Et toi tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi j'avais dit tout ça sur papa, fit sombrement Albus en serrant un coussin contre son torse.

Il en tritura les contours nerveusement, essayant d'ignorer l'air surpris de James.

– Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Al ? murmura ce dernier, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as toujours caché ?

– Je..., bégaya Albus, la gorge étrangement sèche. J'ai menti, j'ai... j'ai toujours menti. Je l'aime tu sais ? avoua t-il, levant ses yeux verts embués de larmes vers son frère.

James faillit en hoqueter de stupeur, tant voir l'ancien serpentard pleurer lui semblait irréaliste. Emu, il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains d'Albus, comme pour l'encourager.

– J'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec nous, qu'il me connaisse... qu'il soit fier de moi...

Albus retint un sanglot et serra les dents.

– Je lui en ai tellement voulu quand j'étais petit. Je le trouvais tellement faible quand je le voyais, ça me faisait si mal de le voir comme un malade mental, vidé de toute âme, que je me suis protégé. La... la rancune était plus facile à supporter, je crois...

– Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était celle de Voldemort !

Les doigts du plus jeune se ressèrèrent si fort autour du coussin que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

– Voldemort ! siffla t-il. Tu as dit que j'étais comme lui...

– Je viens de t'expliquer que...

– Peu importe, souffla plus calmement Albus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la grand baie vitrée d'où la neige tombait en petits flocons au dehors. Je crois que tu as raison..., murmura t-il en appuyant son front contre la paroi transparante.

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sentant quelque chose se déchirer en lui.

– J'ai tellement de haine en moi, si tu savais James. J'ai la vengeance dans la peau, c'est un sentiment qui me dévore depuis que je suis gosse, ça grandit en moi bien plus que ça n'a jamais grandi dans le coeur d'Harry Potter. Je veux tuer Voldemort, non, je veux le torturer de la pire des manières...

Albus esquissa un doux sourire amer et laissa sa main glisser le long de la vitre... avant de se retourner mollement vers son frère et de soulever ses manches, plongeant ses émeraudes dans le regard horrifié de James.

– Il est devenu si puissant qu'il a retrouvé son apparence humaine, il est « Tom » désormais. Mais il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle ainsi, expliqua t-il en ricanant doucement. Tom Elvis Jedusor est amoureux de moi... Je sais, c'est surprenant, concéda Albus. Mais c'est bien son genre, raciste envers les moldus et tous ceux qui sont différents, mais homosexuel à ses heures. Tom en a honte mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas j'espère ? s'étrangla James, rien qu'écoeuré à l'idée que son frère ait pu tuer des gens sous sa condition de mangemort.

– Non, dit Albus sincèrement. Mais je vais m'en servir pour lui briser le coeur.

Puis il y eut un long silence entre les deux frères où James était extrèmement tendu et se demandait s'il devait immédiatement virer Albus de sa vie ou être simplement terrifié et trembler sur son canapé.

Le plus jeune eut envie de pleurer à nouveau, il avait été bête de croire que James pourrait comprendre, après tout il était dégeulasse, il était comme le mage noir.

Mais il était lui aussi amoureux... n'était-ce pas un sentiment salvateur ? Le seul qui avait toujours empêché Albus de sombrer dans la folie peut-être.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla devant l'ancien gryffondor et serra ses mains moîtes dans celles de James. Il cacha son visage dans ses genoux et inspira profondémment.

– Je suis venu te demander pardon, à toi et à papa. Il me faudrait toute une vie pour pardonner mes meurtres mais j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que lorsque je le tuerai, je sauverai bien plus de gens, confessa t-il, la voix chevrotante d'émotion. Et-et, bégaya t-il difficilement, je dois demander par-pardon à... à Scorpius...

Les mains du grand frère ressérèrent leur étreinte autour de celles maigres et fragiles d'Albus. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à entendre la suite toutefois il sentait que l'ancien serpentard en avait besoin...

– C'est...c'est un Malfoy je sais, mais je l'aime de toutes mes tripes, et quand on a... fait l'amour, et qu'on l'a refait, chaque fois je me suis senti revivre...

James Potter caressa doucement les cheveux ébouriffés d'Albus, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

– Malfoy ou pas, l'important ce sont tes sentiments.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Albus hoqueter et pleurer silencieusement, trempant son pantalon, tandis que ses épaules se secouaient sous ses sanglots.

James se laissa glisser le long du canapé et tomba parterre, étreignant son trésor avec amour. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il murmurait :

– Tu savais pour Draco et papa, n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui, tu l'as sûrement compris avant nous tous, chuchota tristement James. Ca a dû te faire beaucoup de mal... Quand seul Draco arrivait à faire naître cette lueur dans les yeux vides de papa. Mais l'amour fait revivre, tu l'as dit...

Ce jour-là, Albus Severus Potter entra dans la chambre de son père et lui fit ses excuses, et même si Harry Potter n'entendit rien, un poid énorme s'enleva dans sa poitrine.

_Aurevoir papa..._

* * *

**ASP/SM**

* * *

_**POV Scorpius**_

Il y eut cette fois, et puis les autres.

Toutes ces autres nuits magiques...

Dans ma chambre de préfet, dans la tienne...

On n'innovait pas, on ne cherchait pas à le faire dans des endroits insolites. Il fallait qu'on préserve notre secret, ce qui était tabou.

Alors la journée tu continuais à être le meilleur élève de la classe et je continuais à faire mon prétentieux, à te rabaisser.

Rien n'avait changé. Non, rien, mis à part qu'on ne pouvait plus se passer de l'autre, qu'on ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se regarder, même de loin à table, liant les maisons gryffondor et serpentard comme jamais auparavant.

Rien mis à part que chaque soir nos corps s'enlaçaient dans les ténèbres, profanant toutes ces choses interdites que personne ne devait connaître. C'était notre secret. Le plus beau. Le plus doux.

Bien sûr il y a eu des hauts et des bas dans notre couple. C'était obligé, nous ne faisions pas exception, encore moins en temps de guerre et de fléau comme le notre.

Un jour, tu as été absent à tous les cours et le soir lors de la réunion de mangemorts Voldemort a félicité son préféré de son « chef d'oeuvre ». Son mangemort préféré, ou celui qu'on appelait le mangemort de l'ombre...

C'était le seul qui n'avait jamais montré son visage aux autres, mais pour moi, il était évident que c'était toi puisque je te savais mangemort et que je ne te voyais jamais aux réunions. Et puis, un Potter comme serviteur des Ténèbres, les autres auraient eu du mal à l'accepter...

J'appris que tu avais terrorisé tout un village moldu et je sus que tu étais à cran lorsque tu es entré dans ma chambre de préfet la nuit-même.

Mes cheveux blonds étaient détachés et encore mouillés, retombant sur mes épaules. Je ne portais qu'un simple pantacourt parce que je mourrais de chaud et j'aimais bien travailler en petite tenue, penché sur mon bureau, mes pieds caressant le doux tapis de ma chambre.

Je lus dans tes yeux toute la douleur du monde et surtout l'envie lancinante de la faire taire, ou plutôt de la faire exploser. Et tu la fis exploser dans mes bras,_ dans mon corps..._

Brutalement, tu m'as relevé et as pris ma place sur la chaise, avant de me faire rasseoir à califourchon sur tes jambes sans délicatesse.

Hébété, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir lorsque tes mains défirent la braguette de mon pantalon et qu'elles me soulevèrent légèrement, pour le faire glisser le long de mes cuisses. Juste à peine. Juste assez pour dévoiler mes fesses bien blanches, mon cul qui te faisait bander et qui faisait briller cette lueur de désir violent dans tes yeux vert forêt.

Mon boxer descendit avec, libérant mon début d'érection. Depuis j'avais appris à ne plus avoir honte. Cela faisait parti des gênes délicieuses de la vie.

Les mains impatientes se posaient déjà sur ta propre braguette que tu étais presque en train de déchirer. Je crus halluciner lorsque je vis ce sexe gorgé de sang se libérer sans pudeur.

Tu n'avais sûrement enfilé qu'un ridicule bas et un t-shirt à la va-vite, sans prendre la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements.

Ton envie de me faire l'amour, si forte, me fit perdre la tête. Mais je voulais que le moment soit sensuel, qu'il ne soit pas que de la pure baise salvatrice, histoire de tirer un coup et de s'en aller, une fois la pression évacué.

Non, ce serait baffouer notre amour... Je voulais rendre ça beau et sauvage.

Et dès que tes doigts agrippèrent mes fesses tout en les malaxant, dans le but évident de les placer juste au dessus de ton sexe, je refusai de me laisser pénétrer aussi facilement.

– ...Te... te plait..., gémis-tu douloureusement.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre échange, je plongeais mes noisettes dans tes émeuraudes et je les vis dillatées plus que nécéssaire, et ton souffle était beaucoup plus saccadé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tes yeux verts n'arrivaient pas à s'accrocher aux miens et ils se révulsèrent lorsque tu ondulas sous moi, implorant à nouveau d'entrer en moi.

Je savais que tu prenais des drogues moldus de temps en temps, c'était rare mais c'était arrivé, juste pour décompresser de temps en temps. Des petits cachets à effet rapide...

Il restait peut-être un peu de cette pilule du bonheur dans ta bouche... alors j'ai hâpé tes lèvres, j'ai hâpé ta bouche avec mes petits coups de langue qui te faisaient languir en de faibles gémissements rauques.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ces bruits...

Et je sentis l'odeur étrange, un peu désagréable, partout dans ta bouche, et j'ai essayé d'en récolter les miettes, histoire de planer, histoire d'oublier moi aussi...

Mes mains pâles effleurèrent ta hampe dressée, provoquant un violent frisson sur ta peau hâlée. Tu m'embrassas plus fermement mais je ralentis la cadence, décidé à te faire perdre la tête. Tu avais toujours dominé après tout, et même si j'adorais ça, il était temps de montrer de quoi j'étais capable moi aussi.

Je laissais à peine le temps à nos bouches de s'effleurer, à nos langues de se frôler ; que déjà je m'écartais et me mettais à genoux devant toi.

Tu grognais de mécontentement (je crois que tu m'aimais bien sur cette chaise...) mais tes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsque ma langue receuillit la perle de plaisir sur ton sexe. J'étais novice mais j'avais envie d'apprendre. J'avais envie de toi...

– Haan... Putain !

Je te prenais en bouche, allant et venant, et je dus mettre mes mains sur tes hanches pour t'empêcher de m'étouffer tant du essayais de t'enfoncer en moi.

Je me relevais avant la jouissance et d'un _Accio_ rapide et efficace tu fis voler ma cravate de gryffondor.

Avec un sourire lubrique, tu la fis passer autour de mon cou et tu tiras dessus, me faisant tomber avec force sur tes cuisses délicieusement chaudes.

Tu repris mes lèvres dans un baiser ennivrant, je n'en pouvais plus et c'est moi qui finis par te supplier.

– Al... Albus... viens !

J'oublais tout. Mon jeune âge, la guerre, nos bras salis par cette marque horrible...

La cravatte glissa de mes épaules à ma taille et tu rapprochas mon corps du tien en tirant fermement dessus, de façon à nous coller complètement, frottant nos érections avec délice.

Tes mains habiles entourèrent mon dos en sueur et glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses pour les écarter lascivement.

Et d'un regard, tu t'enfonças en moi comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait, comme si tu allais me perdre, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Nos têtes se renversèrent sous l'effet du plaisir dévastateur et petit à petit la douleur de cette nouvelle pénétration s'en alla.

Tu ahanais sous moi et tu étais si beau... Nos bouches s'unissaient et tes mains m'enseraient fermement, tes ongles griffant légèrement la peau de mon dos tandis que je me cambrais sous tes assauts.

– Plus... plus vite bordel !

Je voulais tellement te sentir en moi que j'avais placé mes mains sur le dossier de la chaise, accentuant la vigueur de mes coups de rein, de façon à pouvoir m'empaler toujours plus profondémment.

Je ne sais plus quand vint la jouissance mais elle nous libéra comme jamais.

Et à cet instant-là, j'eus une certitude, celle que, toi et moi, on était fait pour s'aimer.

* * *

**ASP/SM **

* * *

– Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois au dessus ? hallucina un certain blond.

Durant l'été post-poudlard, les choses se gâtèrent dans le monde sorcier. Un nouvel Ordre de terroristes se créa, luttant contre le mage noir tout puissant. Personne ne se doutait que ces tentatives resteraient vaines ; car il n'y avait qu'un seul être qui était capable de _le _détruire.

Tom avait fini par accepter cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait toujours rejeté et méprisé. Il était amoureux d'Albus, son plus fidèle mangemort, et il était prêt à partager ses ténèbres avec lui.

On lui aurait dit cela il y a vingt ans, quand il combattait encore Harry Potter, Voldemort vous aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il remerçiait intérieurement le destin qui avait sauvé Harry car cela avait permis à Albus Severus de voir le jour...

Bien sûr Tom n'avait rien d'un amoureux niais, loin de là.

Il ne savait pas comment faire passer ses sentiments, lui qui avait eu l'âme déchirée en sept... Alors il les faisait passer dans la violence, celle qu'on lui avait toujours appris à l'orphelinat.

Albus était un garçon très intelligent et Tom était persuadé qu'il avait compris ses sentiments, sans qu'il n'ait à les dire.

Durant cet été-là, Tom Elvis Jedusor voulut approfondir sa curiosité, découvrir en quoi l'amour était un pouvoir qui fascinait tant les adeptes de magie blanche. Peut-être cela allait-il le rendre plus fort...

Alors le jour des 17 ans d'Albus, il l'embrassa et le mangemort répondit à son baiser.

Voldemort ne sut jamais que le fils Potter se fit vomir toute la nuit suivante, au point d'en avoir mal au ventre.

– Pourquoi cette soudaine envie ? demanda Scorpius, l'air réticent.

Le lendemain de la majorité d'Albus, le couple mangeait dans un restaurant pour leur première vraie sortie en amoureux. Evidemment, ils avaient dû se polynectariser par précaution, ne pouvant s'afficher en public ensemble.

Scorpius disait que cela dénaturait leur amour et qu'il n'avait pas envie de dîner avec un inconnu. Ils s'étaient disputés violemment car l'ancien serpentard ne voulait en démordre.

Il était hors de question pour Albus de faire échouer son plan si près du but et de prendre le risque de se faire voir avec Scorpius.

_Pour une fois que je fais preuve de courage... _avait pensé sombrement Scorpius. Par ailleurs, ce dernier broyait de plus en plus de noir au sujet de leur couple, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un bouche-trou. De n'être que le second dans le coeur d'Albus.

Il avait toujours su que son amant ne vivait que pour se venger de Voldemort, que c'était le but de sa vie, mais parfois Scorpius aurait voulu le faire rêver un peu, l'emmener dans un monde de tendresse et d'amour.

Il disait à Albus qu'il était brisé et ce dernier ricanait, se moquant du romantisme du blond. Alors Scorpius se taisait mais il voyait bien que son amant était de moins en moins avec lui...

– Tu voulais une preuve d'amour, non ? Eh bien je me donne à toi, tout simplement, expliqua Albus en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

– Tout simplement ? répéta le blond, abasourdi.

Il avait stoppé la progression de sa fourchette et se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Il devait rêver, c'était obligé.

– Comment peux-tu banaliser un geste comme celui-la ? Al, c'est ta virginité que tu m'offres, tu n'es pas en train de me passer le bro, s'indigna t-il.

– C'est bon Scorp, arrête de dramatiser, soupira le brun en détournant cependant le regard, comme gêné, même si ses yeux verts restaient impassibles. J'ai juste envie que tu sois au dessus, c'est tout. Pour changer. Et pour te prouver que je t'aime.

– Pour « changer » ? Et pourquoi si soudainement ? se méfia le blond. Tout courageux que tu sois -tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor, d'ailleurs- tu ne l'as jamais été sur le plan sexuel. Tu as peur de te laisser... hm... _pénétrer_, chuchota t-il pour ne pas que trop de yeux curieux se tournent vers eux.

– Il faut bien diversifier un jour.

– Sinon quoi ? railla Scorpius, se sentant soudain humilié. Je ne t'excite plus assez c'est ça ? Pourtant mon cul te fait bien jouir !

Un lueur de surprise puis de tristesse passa dans les yeux verts et Albus s'empara de la main de son amant, se penchant doucement vers lui pour murmurer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

– J'aime être en toi, tu le sais Scorp...

– C'est ce que je me disais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Quand on se voit, ce n'est casiment plus que pour du sexe, car les trois quart du temps tu ne supportes plus les gestes de tendresse.

Un violent frisson parcourut le corps du serpentard tandis qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se trahir. Il ne fallait pas que Scorpius lise dans son regard... Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache... Pas encore.

_C'est juste que je me sens honteux de te toucher, sachant ce que je vais faire..._pensa t-il douloureusement.

– Tu as dit que ce serait une preuve d'amour mais ça m'est égal d'être au dessus. Moi j'aurais voulu que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi hier pour tes 17 ans, pas que tu fasses passer tes obligations pour Voldemort en premier.

– Il... il m'aurait tué sinon...

–...Je ne crois pas non, répondit Scorpius après un long moment de silence pesant. Il t'aime beaucoup je pense, précisa t-il sombrement.

Nouveau silence. Puis les yeux marrons brillèrent et un sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui enserra la main d'Albus dans la sienne et le força à se lever.

– Et si on louait une chambre ? susurra t-il tendrement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Albus esquissa son plus beau sourire. Un sourire presque enfantin. Il avait peur certes, mais il allait perdre sa virginité dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait...

_Je veux que tu sois ma première fois, car il n'y a toujours eu que toi mon amour._

* * *

**ASP/SM**

* * *

_**POV Scorpius**_

Je t'ai aimé.

Je t'ai fait l'amour.

Mais ce soir-là, mon monde a basculé.

...Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu plus longtemps pour me briser le coeur ? Sur le coup, je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas que Voldemort te voulait cette nuit-là, qu'il t'attendait, impatient.

Je me souviens encore du long silence qui est tombé entre nous tandis que nous restions enlacés dans nos draps salis. Tu avais enfoui ton visage dans mon cou et je pouvais sentir ton coeur palpiter frénétiquement sur ma peau...

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Bien sûr tu avais pris du plaisir mais avais-je été assez bien ?

– Scorpius.

J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard grave et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à sentir le froid m'envahir. Ton corps s'éloignait du mien... Timide, assis à l'autre bout du lit. Effrayé ?

– Je vais te tromper, as-tu révélé d'une traite.

Ma première réaction fut de fronçer un sourcil, car je n'avais pas compris, cela me paraissait si impossible. Puis lorsque la compréhension se fit, je me mis à rire, à ton grand étonnement.

– Haha, elle est bien bonne celle-la ! m'exclamais-je en me tordant de rire.Je ne te savais pas si bon acteur, Al !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais autant mais cela faisait du bien. Peut-être avais-je envie d'évacuer ce stress permanent, ou tout simplement de détendre l'atmosphère après ce moment débordant de sensualité et de sincérité.

Ton visage s'est alors décomposé et j'ai vu tes yeux verts exprimer toute la tristesse du monde... Tu semblais dépité, plus que jamais.

D'un geste fébrile et précipité tu ramassas tes affaires et mon rire se coinca instantanément dans ma gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Deux mains qui se figent. Et une voix sincère qui écorche l'âme...

– J'étais sérieux. Je-Je dois aller le rejoindre. Pardonne-moi, murmures-tu en fermant les yeux un instant pour éviter mon regard brûlant.

Impuissant, je t'ai regardé enfiler vêtements sur vêtements, abasourdi. C'était comme si une chappe de plomb venait de tomber dans mon estomac. Cela faisait mal. Terriblement.

Au moment de partir, tu t'es retourné une dernière fois et tu t'es agenouillé devant moi, l'air inquiet. Et moi j'avais juste envie de te la faire bouffer ton inquiétude, tant tu me dégoûtais...

– Scorpius...dis quelque chose..

Une main douce caressa ma joue, m'extirpant de ma torpeur. La gifle s'abattit violemment, te faisant légèrement vaciller mais certainement moins que la lueur de haine qui ne quittait pas mes yeux.

– Va te faire baiser, j'en ai rien à foutre ! ai-je craché méchemment. Mais ne-me-touche-plus !

Décidé à me pourir la vie, tu fis exactement le contraire. Tes doigts effleurèrent ma marque de mangemort tandis que tes regards exprimaient tout ton amour. Je ne comprenais rien, j'avais le souffle coupé, les mains moîtes, le coeur déchiré. J'étais perdu.

– Un jour tu m'as sauvé Scorpius, as-tu chuchoté en baisant doucement mon horrible tatouage, sans me lâcher des yeux. Sur le toît de la tour d'astronomie... tu te souviens ? C'est à mon tour maintenant. La marque disparaîtra, elle ne te fera plus jamais souffrir, je te le promets.

– Je ne...

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste le tuer, je n'éprouverai pas de plaisir. Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur Scorp. Il va mourir d'amour... car c'est le sentiment le plus fort du monde, notre « force » comme disait Dumbledore.

– Oh mon dieu...

Je venais enfin de comprendre et mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

Tu as déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en souriant tristement.

– Tout sera fini ensuite...

– Non, non, ai-je murmuré en secouant la tête, paniqué. Merde Al, tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu as pensé à ton bien-être psychologique ? Ca va te dégoûter lorsque tu y repenseras. C'est comme... c'est comme un viol consentant ! C'est horrible ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois brisé, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche !

_Parce que tu es à moi..._

– ...Alors retiens-moi.

Ces mots-là, je ne les oublierai jamais... Car durant quelques secondes, ils résonnèrent dans ma tête comme un écho, comme si elle était vide et mes yeux ne reflétèrent rien d'autre qu'un profond abîme.

– Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, tu le sais.

Un sourire amer s'est dessiné sur tes lèvres et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, tu avais déjà transplané.

J'ai eu envie de me tuer pour ma lâcheté. D'aller dans la salle de bain et de me tailler les veines. Je m'en veux toujours autant d'ailleurs, et le regret restera gravé au fer rouge dans mon âme encore longtemps. Je n'avais pas su te retenir...

Je t'avais laissé être cette arme, cette arme que tout le monde attendait.

Tu as détruit Voldemort ce soir-là... il est mort entre tes bras, mort d'amour. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Je t'ai cherché partout, mais tu étais introuvable. Etrangement, j'ai pensé à notre tour et tu étais là, allongé sur le lit, tes yeux verts vitreux posés sur les étoiles dans le ciel.

Cette vision me déchira le coeur. Tu semblais si fragile, si abîmé, et j'ai pleuré avec toi, me haïssant de ne pas t'avoir retenu, de ne pas t'avoir aidé.

On a longtemps sangloté et on s'est demandé mille pardons...

Pardon d'avoir voulu s'aimer.

Pardon d'être nés Potter et Malfoy.

Pardon pour t'avoir fait l'amour encore une fois lorsque tu me le demandas, pour « laver » ta souillure.

Pardon pour tout...

Aujourd'hui il y a une personne à laquelle je dois demander pardon. Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Albus et moi nous tenons près de sa tombe, un an après la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Nos mains sont liées et nous nous sourions avec tendresse. Tes yeux sont un peu voilés mais ils sont sereins ; car le temps a fermé les plaies, même s'il reste toujours les cicatrices, immuables.

Harry Potter est mort en même temps que notre ancien Maître et désormais il repose en paix, son corps ayant enfin rejoint son âme...

J'ai tenu à revenir, pour raconter une histoire à mon beau père. Celle où un certain Draco Malfoy était tombé amoureux de lui et dans laquelle il n'avait cessé d'aller le voir dans sa maison de repos.

Albus est fier de moi, il sait combien c'est dur de parler de mon père décédé. Et moi aussi, je sais combien il souffre à mes côtés. Mais malgré tout, notre couple a survécu...

Désormais tu es mon mari, et peu importe notre histoire, il y a une chose que je sais...

Celle que, dans la mort comme dans la vie, _génération après génération_, les noms des Potter et Malfoy, resteront à jamais réunis.

**OoO**

Le vent souffla en ce doux après-midi d'automne. Quelques feuilles voletèrent et l'une d'entre elle se posa sur la tombe voisine de l'ancien survivant.

On pouvait lire une fine inscription sur le marbre...

_« Ci-gît Draco Lucius Malfoy, 1980- 2008 »_

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini... C'était nul ? A chier ? Pas trop mal ?

Est-ce que j'ai mérité une review ?

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère...


End file.
